My Crazy Double Life
by Emberflames7
Summary: A Prophecy that must be solved appears. A prince must be found. How hard can that be when your entire class (inculding your parents) are on for the ride. What happens when they find out that the Prince is closer than he appears? When an old enemy rises from the shadows, what would you do to save the ones you love, and protect your fallen kinddom.
1. Prologue

**I got this idea from another story that I read. So I'll make it very clear, the overall feel and direction (at least at the beginning****)**** belong to Authorqueen. The Details, ending, filling in plot details, belong to me. And the characters, Amity Park, the ghost zone, and a whole bunch of things I don't want lawyers on my tail for belong to Butch Hartman, and Nickolodeon. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**2000 years ago, before the reign of Pariah Dark began...**

There was a kingdom, where humans and ghosts lived in harmony. Surprisingly this kingdom, was where Amity Park, stands today. This Kingdom was named, Armistice. Armistice was ruled by a ghost queen and a human king. Their names were Queen Willow, and King Robert. Under their rule Armistice, was peaceful and calm. One day the Queen announced, that she was with child. **(I have no clue if this is even possible, but pretend it is for the story) **The kingdom was ecstatic, for the queen. And they all hoped for the heir to be, kind and loving like it's parents.

When the boy was born, he surprised the entire kingdom. His hair was black as night, like his father. But his eyes were, blue, a crystal blue like his mother's. But the thing that surprised everyone was that he was a halfa, this was discovered, two weeks after his birth, his mother came in to check on him, and found to her surprise that he was floating in his cradle. His parents named him Daniel, Daniel Phantom. But everyone called him Danny.

Danny was loved throughout the kingdom, he grew up sweet and kind, and he never used his powers to his own advantage, unless you count cookies. He grew up smart and confident. He learned to harness his powers, and learned to fight with a sword. By the age of 12, he could beat all of his father's knights, powers, or none.

Though he was loved throughout the kingdom, he had very few true friends. Two of which were his best friends, Samona, and Terrance. Samona, was the daughter of a duke and dutchess from a neighboring country. And to be quite honest, she would rather be a street merchant. And Terrance was a pager boy, personally assigned to the prince. But they became great friends in the process.

Everything was great, until Danny's 14 birthday. During the dinner screaming was heard from the courtyard. Terrance rushed into the room, informing them of an attack. He was clutching his chest, he had been pierced by a sword. He fell to the floor. Prince Danny and Samona, rushed to him, but was already dead. Danny changed into his ghost form, **(The link is on my page, but the picture does not belong to me.)** he grasped his staff, and flew out of the room, with Samona right behind him. He told her to stay and that he would return to her one day. She asked him why he sounded like he was leaving for good. And he returned her reply, and he said he would never leave her for good. He kissed her softly, and rushed into battle.

The attack was organized by Vladis, the ruler from a country not far from Armistice. He was a ghost and believed that humans and ghosts should not interact. The attacked raged on for three days, Danny had taken on a group of knights, and won. As he struck the last one down, he looked up and saw his father struck down by Valdis. Danny's eyes burned a dark green. The ground shook and braking the place into pieces, as well as the surrounding walls. The ground encased Vladis so he could not move. He fell with a vampire grin, on his face. His job was done, he had destroyed the kingdom of Armistice.

Prince Danny lay on the ground, covered in blood, his cape tattered and torn. His breath labored, flashes raced through his mind. He knew that your life would flash before you, when you were about to die. He fought to stay conscious, and noticed a figure above him, a ghost.

"Well done Prince Daniel, you fought to save your kingdom bravely, that will serve you well in the future." Danny tried to reply, but the ghost stopped him.

"Save it, everything will soon become clear my young Prince, good luck with your journey." Danny took his last breath, and fell into the dark. The ghost stood over him making sure that Ghost Prince was dead. He looked up and saw the tattered kingdom.

"It's time," he said. He waved his staff and he could feel the movement of the one world shifting into two. He picked up that dead Prince's body, and disappeared. The ghost had made up his mind long ago. He took the soul of the dead Prince and placed it in the body of a little boy. Over 2000 years into the future.

Prince Danny took a breath, and was surprised. He was dead wasn't he. He heard voices, and strained to make out what they were saying.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what do you plan on naming him." He heard a sweet voice reply.

"Daniel, Danny, yes, Danny." The ghost spoke in the boy's mind.

_'For this to work my Prince, I will have to hide you memories for awhile, you will get them back one day, and don't worry about your friends, I have found places for them as well.'_ Danny felt a great amount of pain surge through him. Flashes from his old life locked themselves away. To be opened another day. His power drained as well, he lost some of it and it was hidden with the memories from his past, but the rest was hidden in something that could be much easier opened. _  
_

It was a painful process, and he started crying. Mrs. Fenton cooed.

"Don't worry my child, mommy's there," and Danny drifted off to sleep, unaware of more secrets that awaited him in this life.

The ghost drifted back to his tower. He sat down and watched the clocks.

"And now we wait," said Clockwork.

* * *

**So what did you think.  
**

**I really hope you enjoyed this. When Danny regains his memories he'll get the awesome suit, back. And I'm sorry if the link doesn't work. PLEASE review. Thanks. **

**And for the secrets in Danny's life now, just add to even more troubles. And I'll think it will be fun to write, and... there will be a prophecy soon. Oh man is this gonna be fun to write. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. This day couldn't get any worse

**How'd you like my first chapter? It was kind of rushed, this one will be much longer. Have fun reading and review.**

**Oh and I KNOW THAT DANNY IS 14 WHEN HE GOT HIS POWERS. But for the sake of the story HE'S 13 WHEN HE GETS THEM. SO DEAL.  
**

***Ahem* **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the first chapter.**

**ENJOY THE SHOW.**

* * *

**Danny's POV...**

Beep Beep Beep Beep...

SLAM!

"Danny did you break your alarm clock again?" Yelled my sister from the hallway. I rolled over in my bed, I didn't want to get out. I looked to my watch on my wrist, the only clock I couldn't break read 6:34. I groaned, why did school have to be so early. I rolled out of bed to find that I had no clean clothes, my homework was spread over the room, and my first aid kit lay open and empty.

Welcome to the life of Danny Fenton.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a random T-shirt that I hopped were cleaned. As I slid the T-shirt over my head I winced. I remembered that I had fought Johnny 13 the night before. My wounds were still fresh and would take at least another 12 hours before they disappeared. By the way I'm half-ghost so my powers can do that to me. I stuffed my half-finished homework into my backpack, slipped my feet into my shoes, and barreled my way down the stairs. My dad was in the kitchen babbling on about his new invention that did something to destroy, hurt, or catch a ghost. My mom was at the stove making my normal. Two chocolate chip pancakes, with one piece of toast, and a piping hot coffee. As I waited at the table I tuned myself into what my dad was saying.

"And, my newest and proudest invention, is the Fenton Past Reader. Maddie, you'll like this one. Since you wanted to figure out how ghosts were made, all you have to do is aim this at one, shoot. And the magnetic field will literally pull the memories out so they can play like a movie. It can show you everything even if they don't remember it. Maddie, you know all the times when the ghosts that we caught can't remember their past, well now we have a solution." Finished my dad proudly. I gulped, that is a certain stay away from invention for sure.

"That's great honey, here's you breakfast Danny. Your father and I are working on a small project, and we will be busy in the lab, so if you decide to bring anyone here please tell them to be quiet," she smiled sweetly. Alarm bells went off in my head. I love my parents, I really do, but they picked the worst time to do something like this. This is why coming up with lies on the spot has come in handy. Sam thinks it's despicable, but what does she know.

"Sure mom, Sam and Tucker are coming over to play some video games later. So you won't have to worry," I lied. Sam, Tucker, and I planned on going to the ghost library to do some *shudder* research. Really it was going to be me playing video games, Sam listening to her rock/emo whatever music, and Tucker doing research, but still. We'll, no, I will need to come up another plan.

I washed down the rest of my breakfast with my coffee. I know, I know, it isn't normal for a 13 9/10-year-old boy to be drinking coffee, but with my late nights, I so need it. I grabbed my skateboard in the closet, and rushed out the door. I sped down the sidewalk avoiding the people who dived out of my way. I could almost hear them muttering 'crazy kid.' Please if these people even _knew _half of what I know, and do, they wouldn't be calling me crazy. On the other hand they would probably be trying to kill me if they did know.

It was a picture perfect day. Sky blue, clouds white, kids playing in the park, ghosts terrorizing Main Street. Alright let me re-phrase this, it was a normal day. I sighed, brought my skateboard to a halt, ducked into an ally way, and dove behind a trashcan. Two seconds later there's a bright flash, and there stands the alter ego of Danny Fenton. I flew up to see who wanted to make the day miserable, before it even began.

* * *

Five minutes later, after I dealt with a annoying blob ghost I rushed to school. Cutting through the air in my ghost form. _Two more minutes, only two more minutes. _I put on more speed, aimed for the door, and ended up doing a tumble roll down the hall. I sprung up, landing right next to my two friends. They brought out whiteboards,

10

A perfect score. I mock bowed to the both of them.

"Hey Danny, why were you late today?" asked Tucker.

"Late," interrupted Sam, "oh no, he was early." We sat down in the back of Lancer's classroom. I rolled my eyes.

"Please guys, I had a 'you know what' to deal with on Main Street. Just an annoying blob, yet they've become more recent in the past couple of months." My friends nodded. Tucker brought out his PDA.

"According to my table, the recent amount of," he looked around cautiously; nobody was near us. "Ghosts, have increased by 67% in the past two months." Sam and I whistled, that was a huge increase.

"Are you sure that's right?" asked Sam.

"Positive." Tucker responded flatly.

"Anyways, my parents are going to be in the lab after school, so library research is a no-go." Sam and I high-fived, and Tucker frowned. He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a book. It looked old, like really old, but it wasn't that big. It was almost the size of a journal. On the lock looked like a seal of some sort, like you would see in a history book.

"What's that?" asked Sam. Tucker rolled his eyes. Three, Two, One...

"This is a book Sam," there's the sarcasm I was looking for.

"I can see that Tucker," responded Sam narrowing her eyes. "What I want to know is what kind of book is it?"

"That's why I wanted to go to the library, I was hoping the ghost Ghost Writer would be able to tell us. I found this one day during one of Danny's fights in the park. You know the ground was messed up and everything, well I saw a really old looking metal box poking out from beneath the dirt. The box looked really fragile, but it was hard to get open. Once I did all I found was this, and I guess it's a pocket watch, but since I couldn't get it open I couldn't tell," he said rambling. He pulled out what I would have thought to be a pocket watch too, and like the book it had the same freaky seal.

"That looks so cool," said Sam. She snatched the pocket watch thingy out of Tucker's hand. She tried to pry it open, but she couldn't pull it apart. "Well that to bad," she pouted, "I really wanted to see what the inside of this thing looked like." She placed it back on the table. I looked at it with interest, for some reason it looked familiar. However I drew my attention back to the book.

"So, what do you think the book's about?" I asked. Tucker shrugged.

"I don't know. Guessing by how old it is, it may not even be in English. It could possibly just be a record book or something," he said. Sam looked unconvinced.

"I don't think so. Why would somebody go through all the trouble of protecting this thing if it wasn't worth something?" questioned Sam. I didn't have an answer, and apparently neither did Tucker.

"Class settle down," demanded Mr. Lancer. "I have a very special announcement, as you all know Amity Park has become," he searched for the right words, and I rolled my eyes, "some sort of a ghost town. We happen to have two people who happen to know a lot about ghost." Sam and Tucker looked at me. I shook my head, the universal saying for I have no clue what is happening. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Mr. Lancer motioned to the door, and my parents walked in; I proceeded to bang my head on the table.

My parents then gave a thirty minute lecture on how evil and dangerous ghost are, and then they answered questions. I have to admit that some of their theories are sort of correct, but others are way off base. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it some how managed to get worse.

"Well children," said my mom, "the real reason we're here is for a field trip. Not today, but tomorrow," she said beaming. My friends and I looked at each other nervously, field trip. "My husband and I will be taking you all to the ghost-zone for a quick tour. Really all this consists of taking you in to get a quick look and leaving, but I sure think it will be exciting," she said, finally breathing. The class mumbled with excitement, but we didn't.

"Danny this is going to end up as a disaster. You, in the ghost-zone, where your enemies are, with the entire class, plus your parents," whispered Sam.

"I know, I can't believe this is happening. We only have tonight to prepare for this." I slumped back down into my seat.

"Danny, what are we going to do?" asked Tucker.

"I have no clue Tuck, not a clue."

We are so doomed.

* * *

**Alright how did you guys like it. This is NOT going to be a normal Danny's class field trip. Still that doesn't mean that I'm letting them get out, like planned. Anyways, please enjoys and I'll see you later. BTW go check out my profile page to get a seclude of all my stories, I won't always follow it but I'll try. Oh, one more thing, PLEASE review. They make me smile, and I read every single one. **


End file.
